


Family?

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bullying, Deaf Clint Barton, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Tony, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Phil Coulson, Running Away, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Howard and Maria Stark die, along side Ana and Jarvis, Tony is put into Foster Care. Tony, now sent to live with Phil and his kids Natasha, Steve, and Clint, has every intention of getting emancipated as soon as he turns 16. But there are more secrets he is keeping.Written for my Howard Stark Bingo square.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looks up from his seat in his social worker's sedan and sees an innocuous little colonial style house with a garden and even flower boxes and he feels his stomach sink. He knows from experience that the nicer something is on the outside the darker the secrets it hides.

"Tony?" She says softly and he drags his eyes to her. Waiting for her to tell him to get out of her car so she doesn't have to deal with him anymore.

Tony wouldn't be surprised if he never sees her again for the checks she's supposed to do.

Tony climbs out of the car and pulls his rolling suitcase out and sets them on the sidewalk and pulls his duffle bag over his body with his unbroken arm and then drags his suitcase with him to the front door behind the social worker. 

She knocks on the door and Tony would give his right arm to be able have stayed with Rhodey and his family.

"Hello Miss Bell. It is a pleasure to see you again," The man who answers the door says and Tony knows they must have met up to discuss him and to see if the house was okay for him to live in.

"And you must be Tony. I'm Phil Coulson," he says and Tony pretends to be interested in anything but him. Forcing him to live with a bunch of strangers is simply ridiculous. 

But then again his case was a rushed situation due to the media presence involved. Tony wonders if Coulson knows the real way Howard and Mom died and how he broke his arm or if he was told the bullshit car accident story they told the media.

"Behave Mr. Stark," the social worker says and Tony looks away once again and follows Coulson into the house and sees three kids sitting on the couch and Tony sighs. 

"Welcome to the family Tony. This is Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Guys this is Tony," Coulson says and Tony glances at them trying to look aloof and full of himself. That's probably what they're expecting anyway. It would take too much work to change their minds anyway.

"Welcome to our family," Steve says and Tony tries not to bristle. He's not sure if the blonde meant it as a snide reminder that he's the outsider here or not but it still irritates him either way.

"How about I help you with your bags," Coulson says reaching for the handle. Tony is tempted to show off the self driving feature on his bags but he's pretty sure these people didn't sign any NDAs yet. So they could easily sell it to Hammer Tech.

"So how about we sit down and you can tell us a little about yourself," Coulson says.

"Actually I have class in like Twenty minutes so I kinda need to get online for it," Tony says.

"Class?"

"I'm enrolled in college classes. If I keep it up I can spend a year at MIT next year and graduate in one year," Tony says.

"You're taking college classes? You're fifteen," Steve says in disbelief. Tony tries not to bristle at that.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you're a genius. You skip a bunch of grades," Tony says arms crossed over his chest as best as he can with the cast and sling.

"Now now boys," Coulson says and Tony squeezes his eyes shut and then turns to him.

"Look, I'll pay you triple what you make from the state for taking care of me. All you have to do is give me a ride somewhere and you'll never have to see me again," Tony says.

"Tony, I'm responsible for you. I can't just drop you off with strangers," Coulson says and Tony points to all four of the people in the living room.

"Stranger, stranger, stranger, and look at that another stranger. These people I want to go to are not strangers to me. But you four are," Tony says.

"Then who are they?"

"None of your business," Tony hisses.

"As your parent I think I have a right to know," Coulson says arms crossing over his chest.

"You are not my parent. You are the person I'm living with. They are the people I actually want to live with. But apparently they don't make the income requirement, you apparently do. Hmmmm...I wonder what put you over," Tony says flicking his eyes over to the three other foster kids.

"That's enough. It has to have been a long ride for you. Steve show him to his room," Coulson says and Tony silently follows Steve up to the second floor and then up into the attic. 

"This is your room," Steve says motioning around the pretty large space. There are desks and a bed, a closet, it actually looks nice, and then Steve says, "the other bedrooms are on the second floor."

Wonderful, great way to remind him that he's an outsider here. But then again, excellent way to keep him in the house but forget he exists.

Doesn't matter, it's only for a year. 

Tony watches as Steve leaves and he goes over to the window and opens it up and climbs out onto the roof. It takes a try or two before he is able to climb into the tree without using his broken arm but he manages and sends a silent prayer of thanks to his mom for those ballet classes when he was a kid. 

He lands on the ground and drags his bag up the street and calls an Uber. If Coulson isn't going to take him to his Honey Bear then Tony will go himself.

Not like the Coulsons would miss him. They have enough kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil rubs his face as he watches Steve come down from showing Tony to his room and then watches as Steve and Natasha start talking about Tony's behavior and winces.

"Guys, I wanna talk to you guys for a second," Phil says while signing the same thing so Clint will know what's happening and watches his kids come over.

"Guys, I know Tony was a little... standoffish. But you have to remember, he just lost every person in his family and watched them die. Not to mention he has gone through some horrible trauma to both his body and mind. It may take a while before he is able to accept us as his family. And that's okay. We'll be there for him," Phil says.

"But how can we be there if he insults us at every chance?" Steve says.

"Steve, I don't think he's doing it to be cruel. Yes, he shouldn't say things like that but I think he's pushing us away. Likely because he doesn't want to grow close to us and then lose us," Phil says and watches Clint sign.

"Clint's right. Nothing's going to happen to us. So he doesn't have to worry," Natasha says.

"The problem is the loss of his family is still fresh in his mind. He's mourning them and now he finds himself dropped into another family. He never thought he would lose them. But he did. He will forever be afraid of losing anyone he is close to again. The best thing to do is to give him time and stay close," Phil says and his phone rings and he picks it up.

"Phil Coulson," he says.

"Hello, Mr. Coulson. My name is Roberta Rhodes. I thought you would like to know that Tony arrived safety," the woman on the other end says.

"I'm sorry? What are you talking about?"

"Tony said that you said he could stay with us for the night. But I'm assuming from your reaction that that isn't true. I'll bring him back to you," she says.

"No. No. I think I have your address. I'll go there. Just don't let him know he'll likely run again," Phil says putting Steve in charge and grabbing his keys.

"Mr. Coulson, with all due respect I don't think Tony would run," she says.

"And why is that?"

"Because he wants to be here," she says and Phil has to hang up so he can get in his car and leaves to pick up Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

The house Phil comes to is small but it looks homey and there are children's play sets on the grass and he smiles softly. He approaches the door just in time for Tony to open it looking at the ground.

"Well fancy seeing you here," Phil says and Tony glares at the ground.

"I don't want to live with you. I want to live here," Tony says and Phil sighs.

"Tony... I'm sure that your social worker wanted to keep you with people you know. But I called them on my way over. They don't make enough money to support you and their other two children," Phil says and kneels on the ground to be level with Tony.

"I could pay for my upkeep. I could pay for my stuff, I could pay them enough so that they would never have to worry about money again," Tony says.

"Tony. That disrupts the balance of power. They wouldn't be your parents they'd be your employees. It would put them in difficult situations and you wouldn't want to hurt them would you?" Phil asks and Tony's head shoots up.

"How would living with them hurt them?" Tony asks.

"Well, people could think the only reason that they are taking you in is to get your money. Some people could take that as evidence of a crime. Not to mention what would happen if they tried to punish you and you were to withhold your money?"

"I WOULD NEVER!!" Tony shouts and Phil straightens up.

"I don't doubt that. But it is something someone with less morals would do and the CPS can't risk that," Phil says and Tony's brain seems to spin.

"I would hire lawyers to protect them," Tony says stubbornly.

"But then people will think that they are abusing your money and it wouldn't be much of a leap to think they are abusing you," Phil says.

"Don't you threaten them," Tony growls.

"I'm not. I'm just saying what people are going to see when they look at the situation. I wish that people were more compassionate to their fellow man. I really do. But they aren't always," Phil says and Tony grinds his teeth.

"It's not fair. I can't be with the family I want just because they don't make enough money to care for me. Love is a big part of family to. A family that can afford to care for me could probably hate my guts," Tony says softly.

"I know. But I also know that if the woman in there gets wind of any mistreatment against you she'd have no problem handling things. You have people in your corner Tony. And I swear that I'm worthy of your trust and that I'm going to do whatever I have to so that you know it too. But, I'm also your parent and I need to know that you will listen to me. So, you're grounded this weekend," Phil says and Tony stares at him.

"Now. I'd love to meet the family you trust," Phil says and steps into the house and finds who must be Roberta in the kitchen.

"You must be Mr. Coulson," she says.

"Please, call me Phil. I get the feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Not if you treat Tony right," she says and Phil sees Tony smiling.

"Tony go get your stuff," Phil says and watches Tony head upstairs.

"Look Mrs. Rhodes. You obviously care a great deal about Tony. I do too. I really need you as an ally," Phil says.

"Mr. Coulson. I don't know many details about Tony's home life. But I do know that Howard Stark was not a father I would wish upon anyone. I get the feeling that trying to parent Tony too soon will make him think that you are trying to control him. He's been without a hands on parent most of his life and now he is getting ready to leave and go to college and take over a company. You'll find that treating him like a child will make him fight back harder," Roberta says.

"So then what do I do?"

"You have to find a balance just like with any child. Treat him gently but not like a child, be firm but not unreasonably so, try to take an interest in the things he's doing. He likes that," she says and Tony comes back down the stairs and Phil packs him back into the car and takes him home.

"You go unpack. Dinner will be in a few minutes," Phil says and signs something to Clint who nods and runs off and he sees Tony take notice of the exchange and then head up the stairs.

This is going to be harder than Phil thought it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wakes up the next morning to a text message on his phone.

'Good luck at the new school Baby <3'

Tony smiles and sends back a kissy face emoji and rushes down into the shower and showers before everyone else is awake and then rushes back up to his room to get dressed. 

The stressed back jeans are an obvious choice. They go with everything in his closet minus his suits. The only thing is does he go with a plain tee or a graphic one, he grabs his phone.

'plain t or graphic?'

'i like you shirtless ;)'

'u stop that' Tony texts back with a stupid grin on his face and pulls the graphic tee on before grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs to find everyone seated at the breakfast table eating waffles.

Tony takes a deep breath before lifting his hand so Clint can see when signs slowly, 'Clint is it ok if I use your toothbrush?' Tony is pretty sure he may have messed up one of the signs but Clint's face lighting up makes him feel good.

"When did you learn to sign?" Coulson asks hands moving with his words.

"Last night," Tony says looking down at the ground and only looks up when Clint taps his shoulder and signs his thanks, making Tony smile.

"You excited for school?" Coulson says plating up some waffles and bacon for him. 

"School is boring," Tony says.

"Well I'm sure that they can't compare to college classes but you never know," Coulson says and Tony sees him flipping through a file folder. 

"Finally got around to giving you my folder huh?" Tony says and Coulson's head shoots up.

"Yes."

"Fun times," Tony says and pops a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Tony I think you should see a therapist," Coulson says and Tony fights to stay stoic. He can't allow that. A therapist means he's unfit and the board of directors could have him removed from his families company. He can't let that happen.

"No."

"Tony, you can't keep things bottles up inside. It isn't good for you," Coulson says.

"No. I don't need a shrink. I swear I'm fine," Tony says hiding his shaking hands under the table. He will not allow the company to be taken from him. Fuck Howard's legacy, Tony has spent years of his life working towards taking it over and he will not allow those years to have been a waste.

"I have a friend who is a therapist. He'd be willing to do this off the books unofficially, if that is what you are worried about," Coulson says and Tony watches him got a minute trying to get a feel for him.

"Maybe," Tony says and then notices pom poms sticking out of Natasha's bag, a foot ball in Steve's, and archery equipment in Clint's duffle back and he pulls his phone out and begins typing in the group chat.

I am: I'm living with two jocks and a cheerleader. Save me!!!!'

Sugar/Spice/Boss Lady: poor baby #tear

I am: not helping Pep

Livin La vida Loki: I am not seeing a problem. You do both martial arts and dance.

Rhodester : Right? 

Magician no assistant: and you are quite the dancer ;)

I beat up the other six dwarves: no flirting in the chat!

I am: the problem is, I'm a nerd, a hot nerd, but a nerd none the less. These are the kinds of kids that beat people like me up!

Magician no assistant: Do you want me to pick you up and we can skip?

I am: can't. Coulson drops us off and picks us up.

Rhodester: harsh man #jailbreak

I am: thanks, gtg everyone's heading to the car

Tony is about to put his phone away as they head out but a text of a man breaking out of jail.

"Who are you texting that's got such a big smile on your face?" Natasha asks.

'You got a secret girlfriend?' Clint signs and Tony nods. It's easier than the truth and also less dangerous.

"What's her name?" Natasha asks but Tony climbs into the car before he can answer and sits next to Coulson so they can't ask him again.

It's only a twenty minute ride to school which makes Tony curious as to why he couldn't stay at his old school which was only thirty and he watches as Steve and Clint rush ahead for practice and Natasha heads for the dance room.

"Tony, if anyone gives you any trouble let me know right away," Coulson says and Tony climbs out and trudges to the office to get his schedule.

Fifteen minutes later, and schedule in hand Tony heads to class and sees a kid being shoved around and watches the kids head off leaving the boy with his books a mess and a hand pressed to a bruise on his arm.

Tony kneels beside him and starts helping him clean up and the kid smiles at him.

"Thanks," he says.

"No problem. I'm Tony."

"Bruce Banner," the kid says with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony adores Bruce. He's kind and smart and he seems content to listen and let Tony babbles on and on and tries his hardest to understand everything and he's adorably shy.

But he's also a target for bullies and Tony's never been good at keeping his mouth shut. So it's no surprise that during their gym period when some huge guy pushes Bruce against a locker in the locker room Tony sticks up for him.

Which leads to him getting a punch to the face and some bruising over his ribs. Tony is pretty sure Steve was on the other side of the lockers, but he can't be sure. But Tony would do it again in a heart beat, to protect Bruce.

Bruce fusses over him the rest of the day. Borrowing make up from his friend to hide the bruises and then stealing bandages from the nurse's office for his ribs and he even leaves school at lunch to get some pain killers at the drug store.

Looks like his sweet little Brucie has a bit of a bad boy streak in him.

They also spend a lot of time talking or well Bruce listens to Tony talk about everything. He listens as Tony complains about not being able to live on the MIT campus until he's seventeen. About how a fifteen year old can't rent an apartment and is too young to be emancipated. About how as soon as his sixteenth birthday hits he's applying to be emancipated so he can live on his own and get an apartment until he finishes his one year there and go for his PhDs.

The discussion of college finally gets Bruce opening up and he talks about wanting to study radiation and chemistry. He reminds him a lot of Stephen. 

God he misses his friends.

The end of the day comes after what feels like an eternity and Bruce and Tony walk out of the school before splitting up so Tony can go to Coulson's car and climb in. 

"Tony what happened to your face?" Coulson asks and Tony glances in the mirror and winces when he sees the makeup was washed away.

"I... I...I tripped," Tony says.

"Really? Because you managed to climb down a tree from your room with a broken arm. That doesn't sound like someone who trips on flat ground," Coulson says softly and Tony looks away.

"There was this guy picking on this kid and I stood up for him. He didn't like that so a punch, a kick, bing bang boom," Tony says and looks down.

"Okay, I'm proud of you for sticking up for someone. But I also need you to not lie to me when I ask about injuries. Give me this kid's name," Coulson says.

"No. I'll handle it," Tony says.

"No fighting unless in self defense Tony. I've had to have this conversation with both Nat and Steve. I was hoping I wouldn't need to with you."

"No fighting. But one day I am going to be the CEO of one of the most influential companies of our age. I won't need to raise a finger to crush him and he knows that. Which means he's not likely to do it again. He's dumb as a box of rocks but he's also self serving. Once he realizes who I am he'll be begging for forgiveness," Tony says.

"Bit full of yourself," Steve says.

"No. I just happen to know that his Dad is attempting to make a business deal with SI. A business deal that I was able to block while Brucie Bear was getting me ice," Tony says.

'Scary' Clint signs with a grin on his face and Natasha seems to nod her approval.

"Tony, I hope you don't mind but I invited my friend Sam to dinner," Coulson says.

"This Sam happens to be a therapist right?" Tony says.

"Yes," Coulson says.

"You can waste your time if you want. Even if I agree to meet with him he can't make me talk," Tony says.

"I think you'll willingly talk," Coulson says.

"Why?"

"Because deep down you want to be heard," Coulson says and Tony turns away and doesn't respond and simply goes up to his room right after school.

Tony said he won't talk. Might as well get some practice in.


End file.
